Colours
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: When Sheldon met Amy he began to see colours. His surroundings were no longer black and white. He had met his soul mate. All they had to do was believe. Soul mate AU Sheldon/Amy I own nothing.
1. Colours

_**I've seen this idea done a few times before with other couples from different shows bd books so bought I would have a go. Just a short one shot.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

Everyone knew that you only saw the world in colour when you found your soul mate.

For Sheldon he has always seen the world in black and white. The only love he ever had was for science. He didn't believe there was anyone for him so he never searched.

Some people made it their life mission to search for their soul mate while others simply waited for them to appear in their life just like date wanted.

Leonard saw colour the day Penny moved into 4B, Howard saw colour when he met Bernadette.

For Sheldon and Raj they are still yet to see the bright colours the world offers.

Raj is a searcher. He spends so many hours walking the streets, sitting in cafés trying to find his soul mate but still he had yet to find her or even him. He never gives up hope even when he hears stories of soul mates not finding each other until they are near death and in rare cases not at all.

Sheldon, well he's Sheldon. He doesn't care for sharing his life with someone. He doesn't believe fate will bring him to the perfect women. For all he knew his soul mate could be a dumb waitress like Penny and why would he want to spend his life with someone who couldn't string a proper sentence together.

When Raj and Howard set him up on a soul mate search he was annoyed and instantly refused but after being blackmailed with a dirty sock from the roof he agreed to meet the only women that seemed to be his match.

The chances of her being his soul mate and him actually wanting her was slim.

The day he arrived at the coffee shop his expectations where low. The soul mate matches were hokum in his opinion.

When a voice sounded behind him something changed.

"Excuse me. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler. You're Sheldon Cooper."

When he turned to the sound of the women's voice and looked deeply into her green eyes the world around him began to change.

Colours appeared but only dimly neither of them believed.

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey on the gullible and the lonely. Additionally, I'm being blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock." He replied in his usual manor.

"If that was slang, I'm unfamiliar with it. If it was literal, I share your aversion to soiled hosiery. In any case, I'm here because my mother and I have agreed that I will search for my soul mate at least once a year."

He raised an eyebrow at the intriguing women. She was different, good different. The colours around him began to get brighter and from the small smile that tugged on her lips he knew hers were too but her smile soon vanished once again and she went back to keeping a straight face and the colours faded ever so slightly for her.

"My mother and I have the same agreement about church." He said unsure if he should mention the colours and changes.

"I don't object to the concept of a deity, but I'm baffled by the notion of one that takes attendance."

He inwardly smiled.

"Well, then you might want to avoid East Texas." He nodded.

She nodded along. "Noted. Now, before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table."

And once again the colours brightened. Just like him physical contact was not something she desired. Maybe this was a good match after all.

"May I buy you a beverage?" He asked.

"Tepid water, please." She replied.

Although the colours didn't brighten completely for a long time they both knew that day they were soul mates.

Together the colours brightened once the couple began to believe now they live in a world full of the brightest colours.


	2. Faded

So this review got me curious.

Thank you by the way for all the reviews.

 **1IDICGlyph**

 **Sweet. Interesting concept. Wonder how the concept of stepping stone relationships works, pastels? Would some relationships be neons? Some jewel tones? Some pastels? Would they intensify? Or worse, dim over time?**

 **Oh this is neat!**

So this is a one shot of the colours fading after Amy and Sheldon break up.

 _ **Fading.**_

For Sheldon his relationship with Amy was nothing but great.

In his eyes they had a perfect relationship with the right amount of affection, intimacy and love, unfortunately in Amy's eyes it was a different picture. She felt under appreciated in the relationship, unloved and not at all desired by Sheldon.

Through Amy's eyes the wonderful colours that had filled her world since meeting Sheldon had begun to fade. It made her sad and depressed. She wanted those colours to brighten and sparkle like never before but with each unforgivable comment Sheldon came out with, each time he denied her advances the colours continued to fade.

When Amy decided to take a step back from her relationship the colours were barely visible. She found she was unable to enjoy simply things without wanting to break down.

She just wanted to give Sheldon a little bit of the pain she had been feeling for the last year or so of their relationship but he didn't seem to understand.

Never did she expect that less than a day later she would call off the entire relationship.

It rarely happened between soul mates and was a shock to the entire group. Soul mates had problems of course they were only human but to officially break up was uncommon.

The day Amy broke up with him was the day Sheldon finally began to realise the colours he saw were all a figment of his imagination. They faded within seconds if her saying those dreaded words to reveal their true selves.

He had failed to see how bad their relationship had become.

He spent day after day trying to make things right until he finally gave up. He began wishing he had never met her because knowing what life was like in colour and then going back to black and white was upsetting, he hated the world this way but no matter how hard he tried he could no longer see the world in it's true beauty.

Eventually he and Amy managed to become friends. Each time they would meet they would both see splashes of colour with each laughter or smile that they shared but it would soon fade revealing their true feelings.

When Sheldon got the call from her saying she wouldn't mind becoming his girlfriend again he momentarily got excited until he looked around and saw nothing but black and white. He didn't want to go through the pain of seeing colour again and have it taken from him when he messed up.

 _"Friends."_ It was the only word from the many sentences Sheldon spoke that really registered.

She blamed herself, she wondered if maybe they could have worked their relationship out if she simply told him her worries.

Only weeks later she had Sheldon arrive at her doorstep, rambling about songs and heart worms and how much she meant to him.

He leant in and kissed her in a way she had always dreamt he would.

They both briefly opened their eyes too see the beautiful colours appear around them. The most beautiful reds, pinks and purples they had ever seen.

Their world was drowning in colour and glitter.

They were destined to be together no matter what.

They were true soul mates.

They were perfect for each other.

Pulling away they smiled at each other.

"Perfect." They both whispered at the same time.

Sheldon grinned before leaning in once again to kiss her lips.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **I'm planning on doing a Lenny one soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Frankie.**


End file.
